


Герой

by Apolline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Hurt Merle, M/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Protective Rick, alternative universe, past cop Merle, без зомби апокалипсиса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Рику было пятнадцать, когда он решил стать полицейским, на его выбор сильно повлиял один офицер, спасший его в тот год. Десять лет спустя Граймс и сам уже офицер, и ему предстоит встретить героя своего детства.





	Герой

Офицер с ясными голубыми глазами, курчавыми волосами и волевым подбородком намертво засел в голове юного Рика Граймса. Мужчина был смел, силён и вообще в представлении подростка был идеалом, на который стоит ровняться. Конечно позже, лёжа в своей комнате и вспоминая человека, спасшего ему жизнь, Рик думал не только об общем героическом образе офицера. Для молодого Граймса офицер Диксон стал мечтой. А ещё именно в тот день, когда его и его мать взяли в заложники грабители банка, Рик понял, кем хочет стать.

Тогда они с матерью приезжали в город по делам, и так получилось, что они зашли именно в тот банк, который решила ограбить парочка нервных бандюг. Рик ещё долго помнил ощущение холодного металла у своего виска. Он жутко перепугался, да и как не испугаться пятнадцатилетнему пацану, которому психанувший грабитель чуть не снёс полбашки? Но полиция сработала чётко, и дрожащего от пережитого шока Рика удалось вывести из здания невредимым. Офицер, сумевший заговорить и отвлечь преступника, чуть сам не схлопотал пулю, но к счастью, та лишь слегка задела плечо. Крови было много, но ранение было не серьезным, а сам полицейский умудрился игнорировать его до тех самых пор, пока не убедился, что мальчишка в порядке.

— С-спасибо, сэр, — только и смог выдавить из себя Граймс, когда медики укутывали его в противошоковое одеяло.

— Это моя работа, парень, — кивнул молодой мужчина, расправляя шире плечи. Движение заставило его немного поморщиться, но он всё равно улыбался. — Я рад, что ты не пострадал.

— Диксон! Тащи свою задницу к медикам, пока ты не залил кровью всех наших свидетелей, — гаркнул на офицера кто-то с чинами постарше.

— Слушаюсь, сэр! — крикнул ему в ответ Диксон. На последок офицер снова обратился к Рику: — Береги себя пацан, постарайся ни во что не влипнуть. У меня братишка твоего возраста, так что я знаю, как вас вечно тянет на приключения. Он-то только мне нервы треплет, а у тебя мама вон какая молодец, сама второго засранца уложила, всё ради тебя!

Вообще-то мама Рика случайно попала под ноги второму преступнику и тот, споткнувшись, сильно приложился о мраморный пол, но парень ещё был не в состоянии что-то об этом сказать, так что он просто кивнул офицеру и тот, с чувством выполненного долга пошёл проверять своё плечо.

Рик так и не узнал полного имени спасшего его офицера, но тот стал его героем. Вернувшись, домой, Граймс чётко для себя решил, что станет таким же отважным полицейским, защищающим простых людей. Его родители, хоть и были несколько удивлены, поддержали решение сына. К пущей радости своей матери Рик, наконец, прекратил совсем уж коротко обрезать свои волосы, позволяя естественным кудряшкам занять своё место. Он никому не говорил, что смена причёски была связана с тем, какое сильное впечатление произвёл на него офицер Диксон.

Поначалу Рик часто думал об офицере, фантазировал даже. Иногда фантазии были совсем невинными, он представлял, как окончив полицейскую академию, он поступит на службу в то же подразделение, что и офицер Диксон, и они будут вместе выезжать на вызовы, может быть, станут напарниками и будут патрулировать город. Но иногда фантазии были такими, что Рику приходилось тайком стирать бельё. В конце концов, он был молодым парнем, и гормоны не давали шанса фантазиям оставаться низкорейтинговыми.

Шли годы, и об офицере он стал думать намного реже, хотя всё ещё иногда вспоминал о нём. Он сам уже был офицером и даже не раз успел побывать в перестрелке. Если когда-то он мечтал ещё вновь повстречать своего героя, то теперь это осталось просто значимым моментом прошлого. Когда Рику было двадцать пять, его перевели в город. Работы стало больше, времени на воспоминания меньше, но со временем он и к этому привык. Однажды его привлёк разговор коллег, говорил один из старых офицеров:

— Слышал, Диксона скоро выпускают.

— Это тот, что служил тут лет семь назад? — уточнил другой полицейский.

— Да, неплохой когда-то был офицер, жалко, что испортился. Ладно бы сам уволился, но его ведь прогнали. А теперь ещё с судимостью… Сложно ему будет найти работу, — покачал головой старший.

— Извините, я случайно услышал, вы сказали Диксон? — всё же вмешался в разговор Граймс.

— Верно, так и сказал. А ты что, знаешь его? Думаю, когда он тут служил, ты ещё в академии учился, — удивился мужчина.

— Я не уверен, но некий офицер с такой же фамилией когда-то спас мне жизнь. Может у вас тут есть его дело? — с непонятной ему самой надеждой уточнил Рик.

— Да, посмотри вон в том ящике, — старший махнул рукой в сторону стеллажа с документами. — Мне больно об этом вспоминать, но я сам составлял рапорт…

Рик, не откладывая дело на потом, сразу же зарылся в ящик. Он быстро нашёл нужную папку и почти не удивился, увидев там фото знакомого офицера. Это был тот самый Диксон. Мэрл Диксон, теперь Рик знал его полное имя, оно казалось несколько деревенским, но всё равно сразу же понравилось Граймсу. Он начал читать и чем дальше он углублялся в документ, тем меньше понимал, как его герой мог превратиться в то, что он видел перед своими глазами. Сначала офицер Диксон начал являться на работу в нетрезвом виде, затем его стали подозревать в употреблении наркотиков, затем из-за его халатности пострадал гражданский, далее его уволили, пошли мелкие нарушения, такие как вождение в нетрезвом виде и пьяные драки, например, а в итоге его посадили за распространение наркотиков. Сейчас Мэрлу было всего тридцать пять, но было такое впечатление, что он сам поставил на своей жизни крест. Рик был шокирован чуть ли не больше, чем когда его брали в заложники.

— Как… Что с ним случилось? Он ведь был образцовым офицером, — вслух поразился Граймс.

— Дело в его брате, Дэриле. Парнишка был, наверное, твой ровесник, но он оказался не в то время не в том месте. Какие-то фанатики с оружием наперевес вломились в торговый центр, открыли огонь, когда полиция и скорая приехала… — старый полицейский тяжело вздохнул. — Дэрил был не единственным погибшим. Но для Мэрла он был всем. У них была неблагополучная семья: мать умерла, отец не выходил из запоя, так что Диксон можно сказать сам вырастил своего младшего брата, а когда его не стало, Мэрл и сам погас. Сначала выпивка, потом… Ну ты и сам читал. На этой неделе его выпускают, но я боюсь, он просто снова начнёт употреблять и вновь окажется за решёткой.

— Это ужасно, — потряс головой Рик, не желая верить в услышанное. — Неужели с ним не говорили психологи, ну или хотя бы друзья…

— Он не подпускал к себе никого, ушёл весь в себя, а потом всё становилось только хуже.

— Но ведь даже сейчас можно что-то сделать, — не унимался Рик.

— Парень, снимай эти розовые очки, мир не комикс про супергероев, ты не всегда можешь что-то сделать. Тем более, когда человек сам не хочет, чтобы ему помогали. Впрочем, если ты хочешь ему как-то помочь, можешь подбросить его от тюряги до того сарая, что остался от его дома. Сомневаюсь, что у него сейчас будут деньги на такси, а живёт он с другой стороны города, в пригороде чуть на юге. Только не жди от него благодарности, если ты что-то и знал о Диксоне, то это уже не так, Мэрл слишком изменился.

— Я сам с той же стороны города, мне будет не сложно подвезти. И я не жду от него благодарности, я просто хотел бы сам его поблагодарить за прошлое.

— Не думаю, что ему будет до этого какое-то дело, но можешь успокоить так свою совесть, — пожал плечами старик.

Через пару дней Рик стоял, облокотившись на свою машину, напротив входа городской тюрьмы. Место было пустынное, так что его одинокая фигура сразу бросалась в глаза. Через несколько минут ожидания, из-за ворот вышел человек. Граймс еле узнал его — взгляд потухший, волосы острижены коротким ёжиком, под глазами мешки, а уголки губ обвисли в таком унылом выражении, какое Рик никогда бы раньше не смог представить на этом лице.

— Мистер Диксон, — окликнул он бывшего офицера. Диксон окинул его раздражённым взглядом.

— Что? Не успел я даже пары шагов сделать от этого гадюшника, а вы уже нашли, за что засадить меня обратно, офицер? — последнее слово мужчина выделил елейным голосом.

— О нет, простите, вы не так поняли, — только сейчас Рик подумал, что являться туда в форме было не лучшей идеей, но он рванул к тюрьме сразу после своей смены, так что у него в любом случае не было времени переодеться. — Я всего лишь хотел предложить вас подвезти.

— Хм? — Диксон смотрел на него с подозрением. С чего бы какому-то парню за так его подвозить?

— Вы меня не помните, конечно, но я Рик Граймс, — молодой человек протянул мужчине руку, но тот только изогнул тяжёлую бровь.

— Мэрл Диксон, — всё же ответил он.

— Вы когда-то спасли мне жизнь, и я подумал, что мог бы ещё раз сказать вам спасибо. Я случайно услышал о вас от коллег… — Рик пожалел, что не продумал речь заранее.

— Спас тебя, говоришь? — Мэрл оценивающе его осмотрел, видимо пытаясь припомнить. Но Рик за годы тоже сильно изменился, возмужал, отпустил волосы.

— Десять лет назад, ограбление банка, — подсказал Граймс. На лице бывшего полицейского отразилось понимание.

— О, я вспомнил, ты тот парнишка, которого брали в заложники!

— Да, — кивнул он. — Спасибо, что тогда так рисковали ради меня, вы стали моим героем. Если бы не вы, я бы никогда не стал тем, кто я сейчас.

— Ну, хоть кому-то от меня была польза, — проворчал себе под нос Мэрл. Взгляд его в этот момент был отстранённым, и Рик подумал, неужели мужчина винит себя в том, что случилась с его братом. Но он был сейчас не в том положении, чтобы спрашивать. Диксон тем временем пришёл к какому-то заключению. — Ладно, тогда раз ты весь такой благодарный, подбросишь меня до моей хибары. Адрес, я так понимаю, для тебя не секрет?

— Простите, Купер дал мне его сам, — извинился Рик.

— Вот старый хрен, везде свой нос сунет, — фыркнул мужчина. — И прекращай мне выкать, я уже от этого отвык.

— Как скажете. жешь, — поправился молодой человек.

Они сели в машину и проехали всю дорогу в тишине. Рик пытался несколько раз завести разговор, но Мэрл чаще всего просто пожимал плечами в ответ. Распрощавшись с мужчиной, Граймс не мог понять, что чувствует. С одной стороны, он был потрясён изменениями в бывшем офицере, с другой, он понимал, почему мужчина стал таким. Новый образ Мэрла Диксона вроде бы и отталкивал, но в то же время Рик понимал, что это тот же человек, которым он восхищался в детстве. Впрочем, сколько бы ни размышлял об этом молодой офицер, к каким-то выводам он прийти не сумел.

Мэрл, вернувшись в свой дом, устало опустился на пыльный диван. Еды в доме, конечно же, не было, везде лежала пыль, воздух был затхлый — его не было здесь несколько лет. И он бы с удовольствием больше сюда не возвращался, но больше ему деваться было некуда. Мужчина растянулся на диване и уставился на покрошившийся потолок. Встреча с молодым полицейским взбудоражила его больше, чем он показывал. Он помнил мальца, который сумел сохранить относительное спокойствие, когда преступник прижал пистолет к его голове, помнил, каким успехом считалась та операция, помнил, как рад был тогда, что смог спасти этого парнишку, помнил, как смотрел на него подросток после того, как он вывел его из банка — так, будто Мэрл был героем. Тем больнее было вспоминать, как никто не пришёл на помощь его младшему братишке, как он сам был на другом конце города, когда ему сообщили о нападении, как не смог спасти свою единственную семью, единственного человека, который всегда был с ним.

Мужччина перевернулся на бок, и взгляд его уперся в стоявшую на столике фотографию. Она была вся в пыли, как и всё в комнате, но Мэрлу даже не нужно было видеть её, чтобы помнить, что на ней изображено. Это фото было сделано сразу после того, как Мэрл окончил академию, на нём они стояли вместе с Дэрилом, младший братишка широко улыбался, гордый за своего старшего. Никто и никогда не верил, что Диксон сможет стать копом, что ему хватит ума закончить обучение. Люди всегда были настроены против него, и только Дэрил продолжал верить, поддерживать. Даже когда Мэрл уже стал офицером, окружающие, знавшие его с детства, с сомнением смотрели на него, но ему было всё равно, главное, что он мог обеспечить себя и брата, и Дэрилу было не стыдно за него. Но когда братишки не стало, и Мэрл стал выпивать, чтобы заглушить боль, люди начали смотреть, в их глазах читалось «мы так и знали, ничего путного не выйдет из этого Диксона». И Мэрл пил ещё больше, а потом он обнаружил, что наркотики могут помочь напрочь забыть о случившемся. Друзья с работы хотели помочь, но ему казалось, что после смерти Дэрила уже ничто не имеет значения.

Смотреть на фотку сил не было, а от наркоты он теперь был чист. Он сам не знал на долго ли, но за время, проведённое в тюрьме он успел подумать. Стоило ему представить взгляд Дэрила, если бы тот видел во что превратился его старший брат, как в нём просыпалась совесть. Но, тем не менее, сейчас ему нужно было напиться, он порылся под диванной подушкой — заначка всё ещё была там. Взяв деньги, он направился в ближайший бар.

Рик хотел просто посмотреть телек и лечь спать, но позвонил Шейн и вытащил его пропустить по кружке в бар. Граймс не мог отказать старому другу, с тех пор как они стали работать в разных точках города, они виделись очень редко. К тому же Шейн и Лори ждали ребёнка, и времени на друга у Волша практически не оставалось. Рик иногда завидовал ему, понимая, что у него собственных детей не будет, а если он продолжит всего себя посвящать работе, то и постоянного партнёра рискует никогда не найти. В баре было полно народу, так что парни с трудом протиснулись к стойке. Они ещё ждали свой заказ, когда Рик услышал знакомый голос:

— Что, ты думаешь, что лучше меня? — Мэрл с вызовом смотрел на мужчину, который был на полголовы выше него. Потом бывший офицер немного покачнулся и повернулся к другому мужчине — молодому человеку куда более скромных габаритов: — И что ты нашёл в этом гамадриле? Идём со мной и я…

— Ещё раз на него хотя бы посмотришь, и я тебе нос в череп впечатаю! — прорычал тот, что повыше.

— Да валите вы отсюда все трое, гомики несчастные, — проорал кто-то четвёртый. В баре начался гам, пошли выяснения отношений, народ замахал кулаками. Рик повернулся к Шейну, собираясь предупредить того, что пойдёт вытаскивать знакомого, но друга как след простыл, бармен, заметив его замешательство, изобразил рукой телефон. Видимо, Шейну позвонила Лори. Граймс успокоился и полез в гущу событий, судя по всему, Мэрл был тем ещё талантом, так как на него наседало уже двое. Один из мужиков уже обзавёлся разбитой бровью, у самого Диксона была разбита губа.

— Прошу прощения, господа, — Рик показал громилам полицейский значок и те сразу поумерили пыл. — Я его у вас забираю.

Молодой человек подхватил Мэрла под локоть и под громкое возмущение оного, вывел его из бара, потасовка внутри только набирала обороты. Оказавшись на свежем воздухе Диксон немного поостыл и обратил, наконец, внимание на того, кто вытащил его из бара. Граймс со смешанными чувствами смотрел на него.

— Что, не тот я герой, какого ты помнишь, а? — хмыкнул мужчина и сплюнул кровь от разбитой губы. — Что теперь, повезёшь меня в участок? Накатаешь какую-нибудь бумажку на меня?

— Нет, я сейчас не при исполнении, так что не обязан тебя никуда везти, — покачал головой Рик. — Я бы сопроводил тебя до твоего дома, но ты едва стоишь на ногах, а путь был бы не близкий. Я снимаю домик недалеко от сюда, так что могу предложить тебе заночевать у меня.

— Нормально я стою! — возмутился мужчина, для пущей убедительности делая шаг вперед, но спотыкаясь и едва не падая. Рик еле успел его подхватить и не упасть сам.

— Думаю, дальнейшие пререкания не имеют смысла, — вздохнул Граймс, помогая бывшему офицеру снова поймать баланс.

Под ворчанье Мэрла молодой человек всё же довёл его до своего временного жилья. Дом был небольшим, одноэтажным, но его вполне хватало для офицера жившего одного. Оставив мужчину на диване в гостиной (в доме было всего две комнаты, гостиная и спальня), Рик на всякий случай позвонил Шейну, тот извинился за спешный уход, объяснив это тем, что Лорри срочно что-то понадобилось в магазине. Рика иногда поражало, как эта женщина крутит его в остальных случаях непреклонным другом. Когда Граймс вернулся, он обнаружил Диксона с ногами закинутыми на журнальный столик, ботинки тот, разумеется, снять и не подумал. Впрочем, в его нетрезвом состоянии такая задача, вероятно, была непосильна.

— Убери, пожалуйста, ноги со стола, или хотя бы ботинки с ног, — попросил он как можно спокойнее. Мэрл посмотрел на плотно зашнурованные берцы, на стеклянный столик и погано ухмыльнулся.

— Что, принцесса, такой отброс как я пачкает твою мебель?

— В данный момент мою мебель пачкают твою подошвы, — не отреагировал на провокацию Рик. Мужчина в ответ закатил глаза, но ноги на пол всё же опустил. Рик поморщился, вспоминая запоздало, что пол был застелен ковролином. — Может, всё же снимешь обувь?

— Тебе надо, ты и снимай, — ответил Диксон, вытянув ногу и покачав грязным ботинком у лица офицера. Надолго его не хватило, и он со стуком опустил ногу. Мэрл пьяно фыркнул, видимо довольный своим ответом и чуть сполз по дивану — алкоголь потихоньку его усыплял.

Похоже, он ненадолго отрубился, потому что очнулся от того, как кто-то действительно стягивает с него ботинки. Мэрл открыл глаза и сонно уставился вниз, на копошащегося в его ногах парня. Мужчина нахмурился, он шутил, предлагая офицеру снять с него обувь.

— Хэй, — позвал он хриплым голосом, Граймс как раз закончил расшнуровывать второй ботинок. — Я конечно рад, что твоя благодарность не знает границ, но я могу ещё сам раздеться.

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Рик. — И сейчас дело не в благодарности, мне действительно не хочется оттирать пол, я без понятия, как чистить ковролин. А ты уже успел отрубиться, странно, что на твой храп не сбежались соседи.

— Я не храплю.

— Это ты так думаешь, — заметил Рик, отставляя подальше второй ботинок. Он уже собирался встать, но чужая нога упёрлась ему в пах, не давая подняться.

— А ты не плохо там смотришься, может, стоит остаться в таком положении? — пошло ухмыльнулся Диксон. Граймс ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Могу поспорить, после тюрьмы ты бы предпочёл, чтобы тут был кто-то с размером эдак четвёртым как минимум.

— Не, меня всё устраивает. Что на счёт тебя?

— Хм, пьяный мужик, о котором я фантазировал весь свой подростковый возраст? Даже не знаю… — Рик сделал вид, что задумался. — Не, учитывая, сколько ты, видимо, вкачал в себя алкоголя, сомневаюсь, что ты в состоянии стояния.

— Не нарывайся, парень, — Мэрл на удивление твёрдым движением схватил Рика за шиворот и притянул к себе.

Поцелуй был грубым и с привкусом алкоголя, но Рик задвинул все мысли подальше, отвечая. Секс за этим последовал тоже не самый нежный, но даже пьяным Диксон никак не навредил молодому человеку. В итоге они оба уснули на диване, вполне довольные содеянным. А вот утро было непростым. Мэрл проснулся с трещащей головой и горячим телом, придавившим его к чужому дивану. Первое было неприятно, второе уже лучше. Рик ещё спал, и Диксон постарался пока его не будить, вместо этого он стал рассматривать парня. Молодой офицер был хорош: красивые черты лица, забавные вихры волос, напоминавшие его собственную старую причёску. Мысль о том, что этот молодой человек сейчас жив и здоров благодаря ему и, судя по всему, выбрал такую профессию неспроста, непривычно грела душу. Было приятно знать, что кому-то не всё равно, что этот человек всё ещё видит что-то хорошее в таком человеке как Мэрл Диксон. Мэрл не был дураком, он понимал, что любой другой просто бы сдал его на ночь в обезьянник, а не потащил бы к себе домой. Было и немного гадко от своего поведения, но с другой стороны, не похоже, чтобы парень возражал.

— Эй, просыпайся, спящая красавица, — потряс офицера мужчина. — Мне нужно отлить!

— М? Самое романтичное пробуждение в моей жизни, — буркнул Граймс, скатываясь с бывшего полицейского и садясь на краю дивана.

— А я тебе и не Шекспир, сам знал, кого домой тащишь, — буркнул Диксон, направляясь к двери, предположительно ведущей к туалету.

— Другая дверь, — подсказал Рик, и Мэрл скорректировал маршрут.

Рик встал и поплёлся готовить завтрак. Конечно, знакомство с офицером Диксоном прошло не так, как когда-то представлялось Граймсу, но в целом, он считал, что всё не так уж плохо, и можно попробовать наладить отношения. Когда Мэрл заполз на кухню, его встретила банка пива и жареный бекон. «Не напридумывай себе только ничего, — проворчал он, с аппетитом поглощая завтрак, — это была всего лишь одна пьяная ночь». Рик кивнул, не желая спорить, он был из тех молодых людей, что молча добиваются своих целей. Поэтому Мэрл и не заметил, как с последующими днями, неделями и месяцами, всё чаще обнаруживал себя в компании Граймса, и всё чаще он был при этом трезв. Где-то через полгода, работая в мастерской у Дейла, пожилого приятеля Рика, Диксон вдруг понял, что происходит, когда он сам, широко улыбаясь, кивал молодому офицеру:

— Кажется, я оставил у тебя носки прошлой ночью.

— Да ничего, половина шкафа всё равно уже забита твоими забытыми вещами, — пожал плечами молодой человек.

— Да вам бы пора уже съехаться, наконец, а то я никогда не знаю, куда отсылать клиентов, со срочным мелким ремонтом, — вмешался Дейл. — Ну и, может, тогда Мэрл перестанет являться на работу с двухдневной щетиной — одни плюсы.

— Хорошая идея! — поддержал Рик. — Мэрл, я заеду за тобой вечером, сегодня должны освободиться раньше, бумажная работа почти закончилась, и, дай бог, чтоб никаких непредвиденных обстоятельств не возникло.

— А… — осознав, Диксон хотел что-то сказать, но не успел, Рик чмокнул его со своим стандартам «увидимся» и запрыгнул в машину, спеша не опоздать на работу. Мэрл завис.

— Так и быть, отпущу тебя пораньше в честь такого дела, — пообещал Дейл, возвращаясь к работе над старым фордиком. Мэрл пробормотал в ответ что-то неразборчивое и тоже полез под капот.

Жизнь налаживалась, и пусть Диксон был слишком большим засранцем, чтобы сказать это вслух, но теперь и у него был собственный герой: мальчишка, которого он когда-то вытащил из-под дула пистолета, теперь вытащивший из дерьма его самого. И пусть в жизни Мэрла ничто не может быть гладко, по крайней мере, у него снова было человек, который в него верил.


End file.
